


慰藉與渴望

by devilann7908



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Death (Darksiders), Dry Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Eden, Top War (Darksiders)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908
Summary: 在一次不快的任務後，赤紅騎士煩躁非常，思念更是讓他難受、焦躁……在這不合時宜的時刻，卻有意料之外的人來拜訪。
Relationships: Death/War (Darksiders)
Kudos: 3





	慰藉與渴望

煩躁。

不管此時目睹赤紅騎士的生物有幾隻眼睛或是有沒有眼睛，都能明確地感受到該涅法雷姆散發著這樣的情緒。他兜帽底下亮著銀藍凶光，加上不知道什麼生物的黑血還滴滴答答地從Chaoseater上落下來，哪怕是做為議會之眼的Watcher在這個節骨眼上都不敢直視。  
War當然心浮氣躁，剛才的任務以那麼不痛快的方式結束：主要目標逃亡但議會卻不讓他去追。而目標的堡壘更糟——整個地方都讓War抄了也沒找到幾個能打的，Chaoseater簡直都要為此發出不平的嗡鳴聲。  
燃燒不完全的赤紅騎士用力地踩著鐵靴，以幾乎要把地面給踏碎的力度步出焦灼議會領土，Ruin在同時從地面竄出現身接應主人，在嘶鳴中往赤紅騎士的住所奔馳而去。

煩躁，這份情緒在War進了家門後仍然盤踞在他腦中。而讓他更惱火的是，那份無處發洩的戰鬥慾望轉換成了其他類型——性慾。  
在年輕涅法雷姆胯下一熱的瞬間，一個人影反射性地出現在腦海中，他那精壯、迅敏、無比蒼白卻又比任何一切都漆黑的兄長，同時也是他無比親愛的愛人。  
思念彷若墨水滴在紙張上那樣，在他心中暈開，攪亂他本來就不怎麼好的心情。他當然想念蒼白騎士，無時無刻都想讓兄長在他身邊待久一些，誰叫他們因為職責總是聚少離多，下次見面不知道會不會又是個五百年後。  
 _造物在上，今天還能更糟嗎……_ War剛脫下鎧甲，正準備脫襯衣時手卻停下動作，他的直覺告訴他：屋裡有人。  
多麼不堪，他躁亂的心神居然讓自己沒有在第一時間發現。這可讓赤紅騎士更光火了，直接抄起巨劍就往自己的房間走去，來勢洶洶地打算把敵人大卸八塊。  
然而，就在金屬左手大力將門推開後，他卻沒有更進一步的攻勢。更正確地說，War一時之間沒辦法反應過來。  
房間地板上散落著眼熟的輕型裝備，浴室還有薄薄殘留的水氣在飄，然後Death正抱著他的枕頭趴睡在他的床上。顯然，蒼白騎士不知道用什麼方式進了赤紅騎士的住所，借了浴室梳洗後連床鋪也借來睡。  
可是War的腦袋始終轉不到那裡。那熟悉的慘白身軀幾乎完全呈現在眼前，乾淨而光裸，只有一床薄被遮著Death的下半身，卻掩蓋不了那美麗的身體線條，惹得年輕騎士不禁兩眼發直。

「唔嗯……」不知道是不是那眼神太過熾烈，黑髮的騎士咕噥幾聲，揉著眼睛幽幽轉醒。先是伸展了一下背肌，接著一面將遮著臉的鴉黑長髮梳到後頭、一面翻過身來，以一種慵懶而撩人的姿態躺在枕頭堆裡，仍有點睡意的橘金雙眸對上銀藍色的那對眼瞳，他淺淺瞇著、笑著：「啊，你回來啦。」  
不知道是因為對方的聲音、話語還是那抹笑，War怔了一下。他將Chaoseater放到一邊，接著徑直往自己的床鋪走去。他甚至沒有問，不管是進到他家裡的方法，或者是出現在這裡的理由，他都沒有問。就只是一邊走一邊拉起自己的黑色襯衣，脫了就往旁邊扔，赤裸著上身將Death困在他的身軀與床鋪之間，像個飢餓的掠食者那樣吻了上去。  
黑髮的騎士沒有抗拒，一如往常那樣，游刃有餘地回應著么弟略有戾氣的熱吻。甚至在他注意到年輕騎士的情緒後，用他靈巧的舌尖鼓勵對方侵略、纏綿得更深，在逐漸增溫的呼吸間交換著彼此的唾液，使喉頭都發出曖昧的咕嘟聲。  
War覺得自己所有的慾望都攪和在一起，加上稍早的燃燒不完全，竟成了把從股間燒到心頭的燎原火。即使唇舌停止交纏，他還是無法把自己從兄長身上拉開，仍不住地把碎吻落在那蒼白的薄唇、下顎、喉結……直到他將臉埋進Death的肩頸處，一面嗅著殘留的石鹼氣味，一面輕咬著那線條俐落的頸側。  
頸項上的搔癢感讓長者忍不住笑了起來，雙手在赤紅騎士的寬背上遊走，感受著對方那太陽般的體溫，以及隨著渴望越發粗重的呼吸起伏。  
「想我了？」Death故意問道，同時抬起一隻腳，不疾不徐地用膝蓋摩擦著么弟下身的隆起。  
「嗯……你不也是嗎？」War的低吟中混著些笑意，不甘示弱地用他那生滿厚繭的大手，撫摸著兄長的大腿內側直至根部。愛人因此在他耳邊發出一聲誘人的悶哼，使他清楚感覺到自己褲襠又更緊了一些。  
「誰叫這裡都是你的味道……」黑髮的涅法雷姆說著，一手梳過對方不沾一點血跡或髒污的銀髮，順勢又將么弟拉過來吻了一次。

在這次吻後，Death才終於問起發生了什麼事，彷彿剛才的親熱就是為了撬開對方的嘴與固執。War雖然皺起了眉頭，但短暫沉默後還是向兄長老實交代了此次任務的狀況與不快。畢竟那是他最親愛的兄長，他還能怎麼樣呢？

靜靜聽完了赤紅騎士抱怨工作，蒼白騎士沒有講出什麼該要任勞任怨的規勸，或是什麼為了平衡之類的大道理。他只是像隻貓那樣從愛人跟床舖間鑽了出來，並將么弟拉到床緣坐好。  
「兄弟？」War抬頭看著黑髮的長者，卻發現自己的視線必須開始往下，從仰望變為俯視，情緒也從疑惑轉為驚訝。  
涅法雷姆都是驕傲自負的，尤其是第一世代，最古老的長者們從來不示弱或是低頭。但此刻Death跪在么弟兩腿間，仰頭望著他銀髮的手足。只是，他臉上沒有任何弱勢的表情，只有與之相去甚遠的邪魅微笑。  
「要排解如此不快，不正需要一些……特別的方式嗎？」蒼白騎士說得輕巧，兩手熟練地解開面前的皮帶。  
「特別——唔……！」赤紅騎士褲頭被鬆開的瞬間，伴隨著他一聲低鳴，那大小可觀的半勃陰莖當即彈了出來，足見稍早親熱的效果群拔。  
Death打量了眼前尚未完全充血的性器，那抹邪笑似乎又微微地開了一些。他伸手，先在莖身根部搓揉幾下，再往上給予一個溫柔且確實的長撫，方才勾人的舌信也隨後而至，從下緣劃出一道濕潤的痕跡。眼看就要到達最敏感的頂端，卻沒有繼續。他只是溫柔將手中的陰莖斜向一邊，沿著那現在血筋突起的側緣落下碎吻回到根部。然後，他張口將唇瓣貼在性器敏感的皮膚上，故意用力含了一下，才把巧舌滑入下唇與莖身之間，再次舔著、摩擦著往龜頭的方向過去。年長的涅法雷姆就這樣，不斷地一邊隻手套弄、一邊以唇舌愛撫，始終在莖身與接近頂端邊緣挑逗著。  
此刻，War的呼吸已經粗重得彷彿要噴出火來。眼前景象可謂視覺與觸覺暴力，最希望被愛撫的位置卻遲遲得不到關愛，簡直磨人得要把他給逼瘋。他當然想過要直接把兄長的頭按上去，讓他顫動的性器能夠被那濕熱的口完全包覆。他想，但是雙手仍死死地抓著床緣與自己的褲子，使布料都皺得跟他的眉頭一樣糾結。一是他那兒話還被叼在對方嘴裡，二是……因為那雙直直凝視他所有慾望的橘金眼瞳，正無聲地告訴他要等待。那是世界上唯一一個可以要求他的眼神，來自他唯一的蒼白騎士。  
用不了多久，那雙湛著琥珀色光芒的眼睛就捕捉到，一顆晶瑩的體液從硬挺肉柱的前端泌了出來。Death微微瞇起眼睛，手穩穩握著性器的根基，好整以暇地沿著下緣往上舔去，在體液滑落以前張口含了上去。漲紅的頂端被濕潤與溫暖圍繞，War因此發出嘶聲與嘆息，那些聲音還沒到盡頭，他猛地仰頭，嘴裡竄出低啞的呻吟——愛人靈巧的舌頭拂過垂涎的小孔後，開始繞著敏感的龜頭打轉，用每一吋舌舔拭，舌尖還時不時地摩擦著頂冠的邊緣與溝槽。情色的刺激不斷地從下身沿著脊椎直鑽腦髓，年輕的涅法雷姆忍不住動起腰，索求深入與更多的包覆。年長騎士像是在嘉許他的乖巧忍耐，配合地一邊吸吮一邊上下擺動起自己的頭，一點一點將粗大的性器放入口中。  
年輕騎士的味道與氣味充斥在Death的口腔與鼻腔裡，耳朵內外都是愛人的低吟，還有濕潤的吸吮聲、龜頭進出咽喉聲，讓他覺得腦子好像要因為那粗大肉柱的溫度而熱暈起來。他從沒有跟愛人說過，自己喜歡被他吻、喜歡舌頭與他纏綿、喜歡舌根被這樣摩擦，他的自尊不允許他去說。然而身體總是誠實的，從口舌上感受到的溫度、形狀、顫動與韻律，無一不勾動著他蒼白軀體的肌肉記憶……即使他因此感到羞恥，下身依然逐漸堅挺，就連內裡都燥熱起來。  
War可能注意到了，也可能沒有，但能確定的是，他此刻只想把眼前一切烙印在腦海裡。他著迷地俯視著愛人那雙現下覆著層水霧的眼瞳，不住地將他粗糙的指頭沒入鴉黑長髮中，盡可能溫柔地將那些被沾濕的髮絲梳到愛人耳後。這個舉動似乎讓兄長覺得很舒服，他能聽見對方喉頭傳出呼嚕聲，拇指擦過蒼白耳廓時，還能感覺到咽喉的震動與擠壓。這讓他貪求更多，生著厚繭的大手順著肩頸而下，撫過身下人起伏的胸膛，用指腹揉弄對方胸前的凸起。  
蒼白騎士明顯顫了一下，呻吟被嘴裡的東西堵著出不來，使喉嚨產生更多的震動與收縮，讓赤紅騎士忍不住拉起一個得意的微笑，手又在肉粒上捏了一下。不甘示弱全寫在較年長那個的金眼裡，他兩手抓著對方的後腰，一股腦地把自己壓下去，距離近到他的鼻尖幾乎要碰到愛人銀白的體毛，性器頂端也進了他正在抽搐的食道。  
面對突然的深入與近乎完全的包覆，以及絲絲搔刮他下腹的高溫鼻息，War倒抽了一口氣，幾乎懸在高潮邊緣。他動了動腰，感受摩擦在黏膜上的觸感與擠壓，銀藍雙眼朝下方投射著渴望的視線。Death蕩漾著水光的橘金眸子向上回望，緩緩眨了眨，在凝望中傳達了他的應允。  
銀髮的涅法雷姆將手離開了對方慘白的胸膛，沿著快撐痠了的下顎拂過臉龐，再次憐愛地梳過比午夜還漆黑的髮絲，穩穩地按在兄長腦後……在嘴裡嚅囁著類獸的低吼後，他以猛烈的速度和力道動起腰來，在愛人喉中弄出淫靡的插抽聲，與那些同樣來自喉中的模糊呻吟交織在一起。  
在重複的進出與摩擦中，透明但曖昧的泡沫與液體從黑髮騎士嘴邊滲出，鼻腔和眼角都溢出些許濕潤，加上沾濕的髮絲，讓他顯得有些狼狽卻又誘人，甚至連眼神都彷彿迷離起來，雙手卻仍緊抓著對方的褲子，只差沒把褲子給撕了。  
歸功於先前兄長可圈可點到幾乎可憎的口舌功夫，War沒花上多少時間就到達快感的頂點。最後一次將龜頭擦過愛人的舌根後，他咬牙，按著對方頭的手幾乎指尖發白，倒抽的氣息與低吟在全身肌肉繃緊時被壓得細碎，陰莖顫動著射出白濁的體液。  
Death感受到口中的震顫以及隨之而來的暖流，味蕾與黏膜很快就被浸潤在腥鹹之中，刺激著他的味覺與嗅覺，蒼白的身軀也跟著一跳一跳的。他親愛的么弟從來就什麼都大，包含量也是，質地濃稠的精液幾乎要完全填滿口腔。  
等赤紅騎士終於發洩完畢，他才喘著氣，一邊拿開了自己的手，一邊將性器退出來。一絲混濁的線仍牽在頂端與愛人嘴唇間，那對總是乾燥的唇瓣也難得有了溫潤光澤。高潮餘韻與眼前的美景，讓他著迷地撫摸著長者的臉龐。  
蒼白騎士仰望著他，呼吸濕潤而粗重，但眼裡的橘金光芒卻滿是輕笑。彷若是某種炫耀，又或許是調情，他張開嘴，向愛人展示著成果——滿滿一口的溫熱與白濁。視覺刺激似乎戳到了么弟什麼點，壯碩的軀體在嚥著口水時震了一下。黑髮騎士顯然對這個反應很滿意，他掩著自己的嘴，故意抬高頭好讓頸子曝露在愛人如炬的目光中。然後，他開始吞下口中的體液。覆著一層細密水珠的蒼白頸項，看上去像是黎明時分沁著露水的石膏像，卻又是那麼的柔軟，在咕嘟咕嘟的吞嚥聲中鼓動著，喉結也隨之起伏，那韻律在宛若青白焰光的視線中竟越發誘人起來。直到年長的涅法雷姆又將面容朝向他的兄弟，放下手並且張開口，口腔內已空無一物，徒留若隱若現的餘溫與腥氣。  
War還在發熱的腦子此時只有辦法想著兩件事：一是愛人居然全吞下去，二是自己仍充著血的那兒話一時半刻可能消不了。然而才想到這裡，他倒抽了一口氣——Death突然又含住了他性器的頂端，手也配合著嘴的吸吮輕輕套弄著莖身，哄著讓鈴口吐出任何一點殘留，直到確定清乾淨了才離口。  
「不射乾淨會生病。」蒼白騎士抹了抹嘴，說得雲淡風輕，嘴角揚著微微的弧度，邪魅的讓赤紅騎士不得不懷疑，兄長被做出來的時候是不是灰裡摻了Lilith的血。

War彎下身就直接把對方抱起來，讓愛人能跨坐在自己大腿上，動作輕鬆得像是他剛剛只是拎起一隻貓。接著他嘴一開就往慘白的喉結去，從剛才就勾著他的頸子終於到口，粗重溫熱的呼吸隨著輕咬與舔舐遍佈在肌膚上。  
「要說會生病……憋著也不健康吧？」現在位置換了，讓那雙亮著銀藍光芒的眼睛往上看，右手則往下伸去，將對方挺立的性器按在自己腹肌上，開始緩緩摩擦、愛撫。  
「唔、嗯……！」膚色慘淡的身子開始發顫，窄腰也跟著浮了起來，幾聲悶悶的呻吟從齒縫中漏出來，一如身體主人被挑起的情慾與鈴口的垂涎。  
當War的口和手正在忙，人造的金屬左手也沒閒著，往枕頭底下摸索一番後取出一個小玻璃瓶。啵一聲，軟木瓶塞就飛了出去，他想都沒想就把所有無色透明的液體倒在愛人後腰上。低於體溫的濕涼觸感著實讓Death一陣哆嗦，把他從快感的朦朧感中抽了出來，使他膝蓋以上的部分都打直了。兄長的姿勢變化讓頸子離開了么弟的口，年輕的涅法雷姆就順勢啃起鎖骨來，右手也趁著這一空檔繞到了長者背後，手指順著後腰的弧度滑進臀瓣間，開始用潤滑的液體按摩著愛人敏感的入口。  
「啊……等、等一下——嗚！」蒼白騎士才剛轉頭想確認後面的狀況，就又被胸口傳來的觸感惹出驚叫，連忙摀住自己的嘴。  
赤紅騎士沒有回話，不過銀藍雙眼亮著的幾分得意無可錯認。他的嘴含在愛人胸前凸起上，舌尖先是繞著乳暈畫圈，接著挑逗著逐漸挺起的肉粒，還用力吸了一口，頗有回敬對方稍早舌技的意思。  
「你…嗚……！嗯——？！」Death還沒來得及說點什麼，就感覺到對方手指的進入，只能死命摀住自己的嘴，生怕自己發出更羞恥的聲音。  
War愉快地繼續自己的攻勢，粗指將更多潤滑的液體引入，一邊塗抹一邊摩擦著肉環與腸壁。第二根手指加入後，更是時不時觸碰那最能使愛人發出嬌聲的點。  
大腿被那隻金屬大手抓住，年長的涅法雷姆逃不開自上下內外夾擊的刺激，即使指爪都要嵌在么弟的寬肩上，悶著的呻吟還是不住地在腰肢亂顫時流洩而出，性器泌出的汁液也在愛人腹肌上抹上一層透明。  
壓抑的悶哼、輕顫的身軀、肉壁的擠壓……一切來自愛人的反應，都讓年輕騎士興奮難耐。在第三根手指熱切地加入時，他用嘴唇含住對方已經充血挺立的胸尖，傾盡所有溫柔地將其捏起、輕扯。而他也如願聽到、感受到，愛人近乎悶絕的呻吟和顫抖，幾乎是在鼓勵他繼續嘴上與手上的挑逗，還忍不住在慘白的胸上留下一圈牙印。

Death意識到自己的思考越來越困難，電流似的快感竄入腦幹時總會打斷所有思緒，讓原本就因慾望發熱的腦子更是燙得暈人。這可不妙，至少在他的計畫裡是這樣。他不承認但是很明白，自己陷入愛人的情慾中會是怎麼一番痴態。為了扭轉態勢，既然現在動不了，他乾脆一把抱住么弟的頭，將其壓在自己胸膛上。  
嘴還含在兄長胸上的War一時沒反應過來，只有眼角餘光捕捉到不祥卻熟悉的紫色光芒，然後就是一陣天旋地轉……接著他只知道自己被放倒並拽到床中央躺好，愛人則是得意地坐在自己下腹上，後方還有一對盪著紫光的骷髏巨手還抓在自己腳踝上，那雙森白手骨把他的褲子當桌巾那樣抽走後，就識相地消失了。赤紅騎士臉上出現罕見一臉難以置信的笑容——他親愛的、摯愛的蒼白騎士，居然在床事上動用了Reaper的力量。  
「我不是說……」雙膝放在床舖上，坐在愛人身上的年長涅法雷姆微笑，一手向後伸向去，穩穩握住么弟的性器，輕輕搓揉著、說著：「要用特別的方法嗎？」  
Death將身體前傾，接著稍微調整了自己的姿勢和位置，深呼吸之後慢慢坐了下去，讓赤紅騎士興奮的肉柱前端能頂在自己的後庭上。他小心地向下施著力，直到一聲悶哼響起，頂冠終於穿過他被愛人做足潤滑與前戲的入口。被打開、被進入，總是讓蒼白騎士不由得倒抽氣，隨即盡可能地讓呼吸保持規律，好支撐他遊刃有餘的表象。他刻意夾了一下還扭了扭腰，欣賞著愛人因此發出的低吟與表情，才又繼續一點一點地往下挪動，將血脈賁張的莖身收入體內，直到他能再次坐在么弟身上。  
「哈啊……」War發出滿足的沙啞呻吟，右手著迷地撫上愛人的大腿，直至那微微發抖的腰肢，他的甚至能感受到兄長體內也是，都因著慾望輕顫、收縮。那些碎動參雜在蒼白騎士的呼吸中，混成了淺淺的呼嚕聲，加上他絕不會聽漏的壓抑悶哼，就是最悅耳的和鳴。而最讓年輕涅法雷姆癡迷的，是那色澤單薄卻有無窮吸引力的身軀。愛人坐得很直，腹部肌肉因此伸展，又因內裡擠壓體內的性器而時有收縮、起伏，將俐落的線條彎出優美的弧度，讓寡言的他都忍不住讚嘆：「你好美……」  
「哈…真難得……」黑髮的騎士笑得辛苦，因為愛人粗大的陽具杵在他體內，也因為自己的慾望不斷膨脹、發熱，性器前端也早已濕潤得不像話。  
「剛剛…應該是到這裡吧……」Death一邊說一邊舉起一隻手，在自己頸子附近比劃，示意著什麼，然後拉起War的右手，引導那隻大手撫摸著自己的腹部，緩緩地說：「呼…現在……會到哪裡呢？」  
年輕騎士的喉頭喀了一聲，心中暗罵著該死，但臉上的笑容倒是停不下來。那樣很好，他的笑容總是讓年長的涅法雷姆感到愉快，不管是溫柔的微笑，還是充滿佔有與征服慾望的獰笑，都讓他感受到生命的充沛與滿盈的力量。  
Death向前傾，手掌按在么弟結實的腹肌上，在愛人唇上啄了一口，隨即在對方能把手伸進他黑髮前坐了回去。然後，在他滿是玩味與愛慾的微笑中，他開始上下動起身，騎在愛人那兒話上扭著腰搖了起來。  
 _造物在上……_ War記得兄長是第一個把馬騎回來的，他也知道對方的騎術優秀，但他沒有料到愛人連騎在他身上都很在行。每當那慘白的細腰抬起來，肉壁就像是捨不得放他走似的吸吮起來；精瘦的臀部和他下身發出肉體碰撞聲響時，不管是入口還是內裡都因性感帶被摩擦而緊緊收縮。甚至在速度穩定下來後，還模仿起赤紅騎士平常的韻律，被模仿的那個臉簡直都要因此燒紅起來。性愛的快感不斷從下體衝擊到大腦，他突然模糊地想起，遠在伊甸之前曾聽聞幾位兄弟笑鬧，談論著哪邊的酒館能看到艷舞、哪個舞者腰扭得多撩人，還搭上他的肩膀問要不要一起去玩玩。當時他斥之以鼻，情可把時間用在多練幾回劍上，好能追上兄長。現在眼前的景象讓他覺得，艷舞大概就是這樣了。他那正扭著腰在他身上製造歡愉的愛人，即使只有黑白兩色，也是香艷至極。  
「嗯、嗯…唔……！」從剛才的口交開始，蒼白騎士的下身就渴望被開拓、被進出。如今內裡的空虛總算被滿足，一切幾乎就跟身體記著的一樣美好，舒服到就算咬著下唇，悶哼依然會在晃動中洩漏出來。如此放蕩讓長者感到難為情，濛著層水氣的琥珀色眼眸不禁想迴避愛人的目光，但那對青白灼目的凝視是多麼強烈，他能感受到高熱視線掃過每一寸肌膚，幾乎要讓他產生被點燃的錯覺。然而除了羞恥，愛人的目光卻又讓他感到興奮，被渴求、被迷戀的興奮。那樣的感覺搔刮著體內深處某個點，酥麻到讓他不知道要怎樣才能讓自己的腰別搖得那麼淫蕩。  
如果可以，年輕的涅法雷姆想動起來，讓愛人在他身上彈得更高、陷得更深，但卻又有些捨不得從觀賞這艷麗景象上分神，右手不斷在對方動作中的大腿和窄腰上流連忘返。不過，他並沒有因此看漏，那些兄長似乎快到極限的跡象。紊亂的呼吸、繃緊的肌肉、快壓不住的呻吟……以他的了解及經驗來說，應該是沒有這麼快的，難道是因為自己剛才的前戲？想到這裡他有點開心，也更想聽到愛人的聲音，大手握住對方晃動的性器，一邊套弄一邊用拇指摩擦濕滑的頂端。  
「啊、啊！嗯————！」Death原本就快忍不住了，被愛人一弄更讓腰內的壓力急劇升高，身體也開始不受控制地抽搐起來。他死咬著牙，指甲幾乎嵌進身下人肉裡，在最後一刻的清醒中只想著這麼早繳械要怪到么弟頭上。在黑髮騎士弓起身後，陰莖射出乳白的體液，似乎因為被套弄而射得很遠，有些還落在愛人嘴邊，在那健康的小麥色上特別顯眼，就是量似乎比平常少。  
War注意到了，但沒有多想什麼，或者該說他現在腦子根本轉不到那裡，只忙著欣賞兄長騎在自己身上達到高潮的樣子，還有因為餘韻發抖卻又怕碰到敏感點不敢亂動的模樣。赤紅騎士因此感到口渴、飢餓，對於蒼白騎士，他的慾望總會全部混在一起且難以滿足。幸好，從愛人仍有精液垂涎、尚未消軟下去的性器來看，對方也是愛慾難消，讓他忍不住一邊勾起嘴角一邊舔去嘴邊的白濁，活像頭飢腸轆轆的狼。

年長的涅法雷姆還沒緩過來，就被年輕騎士拉過去並翻轉了姿勢。背剛碰到床，原本深埋後庭的陽具就倏地抽出，他才要叫出聲來，嘴就被對方的唇堵住，熱情的舌頭也很快侵入、交纏，喉中滿是悶哼與嚥下唾液的咕嘟聲。  
「哈……兄弟……」赤紅騎士的呼吸高熱又粗重，拂過兄長難得透著點血色的臉龐，他一面輕咬著對方濕潤的下唇，一面動著腰摩擦彼此的陰莖、沾上仍在漏出的混濁體液，沙啞地說著：「我還想要你……」  
被深吻弄得暈頭轉向，無法消停的慾望讓蒼白騎士喘個不停，腦子好像也已經無法正常思考。他心有不甘又有些欣慰地想著，當初怎麼接吻還是他教的，現在么弟已經能把他吻到腰都要軟了。於是，他順從了一次渴望，把愛人拉過來又深吻了一回，分開時先在對方唇上舔了一口，然後貼在那只膚色健康的耳朵旁邊細聲地說：「那就…別讓我等……」  
得到同意，War馬上開心地親了幾下，起身把兄長翻了面，大手抓著那蒼白的窄腰就抬了起來，迫不及待地將性器擠入臀瓣間摩擦著。  
Death配合地調整了姿勢，手掌和膝蓋都雙雙抵著床來支撐身體，卻有些侷促地側首以眼角餘光看向後方的么弟。他不會反悔，當然也不會拒絕他的兄弟，他想要他。只是這個姿勢總讓他聯想到動物的交配，讓他不由得覺得難為情。  
「先聲明……」銀髮的涅法雷姆現在顯然不介意是否像頭野獸，他壓抑又沙啞的聲音已足夠像是低吼，原始的欲求輾著、磨著他的理智線，艱難又興奮地吐出字句：「我今天可能…沒辦法…很溫柔……」  
「————啊、啊！」話音剛落，黑髮的長者就只能張著口，發出幾乎不能成聲的喊叫——那血脈賁張的肉柱直接挺進，在姿勢的加成下甚至比剛才頂得更深，他幾乎以為自己要被貫穿。而彷彿是把剛才沒齊的量補上，在前列腺被磨擦的那一刻，蒼白騎士又顫著腰射了一次，聲音被釋放的快感與深處的刺激弄得支離破碎。  
在身下人因此羞恥到想死的時候，War卻一個勁地覺得愛人這樣好可愛。比起外部的碰觸，內裡的愛撫更讓兄長感到舒服，光是這樣想就讓做弟弟的騎士更加興奮。他猛烈地動起腰來，肉體碰撞聲和床鋪晃動聲很快就充斥整個房間，但他只在意能不能聽到那對他來說無比甜蜜的呻吟。  
「咿、嗯！唔……！啊！」每一次敏感點與深處被衝擊，Death就覺得眼前被快感撞出星星來，啪嘰啪嘰地閃個不停、眼花撩亂，連著意識都好像要從頭頂飛出去。性愛的刺激如浪潮般持續襲捲而來，頻頻打斷年長涅法雷姆的思考，或是任何試圖控制唇口的意圖，讓耐受性極強的他開始感到四肢痠軟。蒼白騎士甚至低下頭來，鴉黑長髮如瀑地垂落在床舖上，沁著汗的後頸也因此曝露在空氣中。  
看著那總是色澤慘淡的後頸如今透著一絲緋色，背部肌肉覆著一層水亮，在被掌握著的細腰律動中一同收放。底下的景象在年輕涅法雷姆眼中是如此令他癡迷，右手愛撫著對方後腰與背脊的曲線，不久便傾下身將碎吻落在肩胛上，用舌頭感受著背脊的起伏，直到他的唇口覆上那嶙峋的後頸，忘情地舔舐、輕咬，使得愛人發出更多顫抖與悶哼。  
因為愛人壯碩的軀體壓了下來，後頸上又滿是慾望的嚙咬，這讓黑髮的騎士覺得自己像隻被壓制的獵物，原本就因為快感難以維持的雙臂開始發軟，只得改用前臂抵著床。有些喘息餘裕，雖然性感帶被刺激時還是免不了一陣咬牙悶響，至少撿回一些思考能力。么弟做的一切都很舒服，甚至太舒服了……身為四騎士之首的他還是很介懷，就算是自己起的頭也不該過度放縱，盡可能收斂羞恥的聲音。  
War很快就發現，兄長的聲音又壓抑起來，可是他性器感受到的溫度、擠壓和顫動，都顯示對方很享受他們的性愛。銀髮的騎士一股腦地想讓愛人更享受、想聽到愛人的聲音，更加積極地貼近彼此的肉體。他人造的左手足夠大，隻手就能摟住年長涅法雷姆的窄腰，讓右手能夠沿著蒼白的腹肌撫上胸膛。生著厚繭的手指先是順著胸肌的邊緣畫了畫，再以指腹摩擦挺立的乳尖下緣。  
「咿——？！」Death瞬間像觸電似地顫了一下，整個身子幾乎要彈起來，而明明全身肌肉繃緊，他卻使不上力。還沒反應過來，愛人居然在挺進深處的同時手指又捏了一下，黑髮騎士沒來得及壓住呻吟，原本還能支撐上身的前臂瞬間沒了力氣，讓他幾乎要趴在床上。側過臉，那對橘金的眸子試圖惡狠狠地瞪著么弟，但眼眶裡盈滿的水氣和臉上的潮紅，把任何氣勢都給淹沒了。  
那對銀藍眼睛的主人就算現下只有愛慾在腦子裡，也知道對方只是害羞。現在能看到愛人的側臉讓他更積極地動著腰，持續地碰撞、抽插，把身下人那雙色澤單薄的腿也壓得貼在床舖上；右手用拇指與食指將慘白胸膛上的肉蕊捏起，拉扯、揉弄著敏感的頂端。兄長濕熱的內裡一如預期，夾緊了年輕涅法雷姆的性器，可是他所期待聲音卻沒有傳進耳裡。  
「——、————！」正確來說，聲音是有的，只不過是悶著……年長騎士正用僅存的理智跟力氣，或許還有一點自尊，做出最後的反抗。他死死咬住床單，把呻吟堵在嘴裡，唾液和飽含水氣的粗重呼吸把布料都給浸濕。黑髮的涅法雷姆可以感覺到，愛人正試探性地挪動那粗大的肉柱，頂冠隔著肉壁按摩著他的前列腺。快感直竄頭頂，脊線都因此顫抖，他幾乎要叫出來，好在嘴裡的床單吸收大部分的聲音，不然可得多丟人。  
War看著兄長既害羞又固執的表現，不免失笑。世界上大概只有一個蒼白的存在，能看到赤紅騎士這樣的表情，充滿溫柔與愛的笑容。從下腹燒到全身的慾望很暈人，腦子也比焦灼議會的領土還熱，銀髮的涅法雷姆依然快速思量著該怎麼做。他緩了緩進出的節奏，左手從愛人腰部鬆開，去按在對方緊抓著床單的手上。那雙銀藍色的眼睛亮了一下，發現那只鴉黑髮絲中慘白卻透著淺淺粉色的耳朵。他相對壯碩的軀體往下，貼在長者背上，讓他的體溫與心跳都能被感覺到。銀白的髮絲在他低下頭時，與那片夜幕似的黑髮交織在一起。  
Death能感覺到愛人的唇瓣覆在自己耳朵上，被濕熱又粗重的呼吸壟罩著，幾乎有種耳朵被含在對方嘴裡的錯覺。然後，是那熟悉的觸感，卻出現在陌生的位置，讓年長的涅法雷姆全身哆嗦了一下——么弟正舔著他的耳廓。那舌尖劃過每個高低起伏，一圈一圈地緩慢滑向漩渦的中心，每靠近一些都讓蒼白騎士顫著發出悶哼。

「我想聽你的聲音……」

年輕的涅法雷姆貼在兄長耳邊，唇口的每一動都像是輕撫，惹得對方不住地碎動，像是想逃卻逃不開。長者從來就都招架不住么弟的任何要求，而現在的狀況還一付嫌他不夠窘迫似地在惡化。低沉而富有磁性的聲音、緩慢進出時的性感低吟，當每個字與嘆息鑽入耳中，都連帶著觸碰到更深的某處。有什麼在體內，挑弄著、翻滾著、怦然著、酥麻著……無可描述、無以名狀，但確實且細微地在堆疊。這種未知讓蒼白騎士慌了起來，全身每條神經好像都在叫著不妙、不妙、不妙——

「Death……」

摯愛的呼喚敲在鼓膜上，有一瞬間名字的主人覺得世界除此之外一片寂靜，又好像自己的心臟停了一下，在腦中造成一個連呼吸都忘了的奇怪空白。但只是一瞬間，那個「什麼」就開始具體起來。先是有股微弱的電流竄過腦幹與脊椎，讓雞皮疙瘩像浪一樣從頭席捲到他的腳趾趾尖，背也在微微的抽搐中仰了起來。

「啊、」蒼白騎士不知道自己是什麼時候鬆開了口，也不知道為什麼自己的聲音不受控制，或是為什麼不能組織字句。而他很快就發現剛剛那種浪花簇擁似的冷顫，居然只是海嘯來臨前的急流勇退——巨大的快感猛然襲來，痠軟、酥麻又尖銳的感覺不斷刺激著他的頭部與下腹深處，讓他的背脊、胸腹、內裡……幾乎身體任何一處都在劇烈顫抖，呻吟都被震得破碎卻無法停歇：「啊嗯、唔……？啊…啊啊——！？」  
「唔喔……！」愛人突然的夾緊以及陣陣嬌聲，無不在挑逗赤紅騎士深埋的陽具，讓他忍不住發出低吟，臉上甚至露出驚喜的神色。即使他恐怕是世界上唯一一個，能夠看到身下這最古老涅法雷姆情愛一面的存在，此刻身下景況也是他鮮少見到的。  
而就連Death自己都搞不清楚是怎麼回事，充滿疑惑卻又停不下快感和叫聲。他難道只是被么弟喊一聲就高潮了嗎？但是他沒射啊？被夾在床鋪與自身腹肌間的陰莖是在發顫，但是除了透明的體液自鈴口湧出以外，沒有其他一絲白濁。然而很快這些問題就被快感的浪潮淹沒，腰內觸電似的酥麻刺激得他欲仙欲死。黑髮的騎士無法思考也放棄思考了，盈滿淚水的橘金眸子望著銀髮的愛人，用軟得像是要融化又像是在求救的聲音，叫了對方的名字。

「War……」

僅此一聲，就能讓此名之主，欣喜無比、愛意不止。

War熱情地抱著長髮比午夜還漆黑美麗的愛人，幾近狂喜地再度律動起來。他興奮、快樂，不僅是因為他得償所望能聽見兄長的聲音，更是因為對方全然接受他的愛與情慾、與自己想要對方一樣地渴求他。而現在年輕涅法雷姆知道，要碰觸哪裡的性感帶，會讓身下人發出怎樣的嬌聲。他從來就是個戰士，但現在能夠像個吟遊詩人撩撥琴弦那般，使愛人去唱，唱出專屬於彼此既甜蜜又充滿愛慾的歌曲。那讓他的佔有慾與征服慾被放大到極限，快感也被推上頂峰，更加賣力地抽送，開始在進出間不斷喊著愛人的名字。  
么弟幾乎碰觸著所有的敏感點，舒服得幾乎不真實，讓Death的意識在清醒跟模糊之間被來回拉扯著。每一次的深入都活像是要把他釘在床上，在那對金眸前撞出一片與星子同色的空白。愛人性感的低吟與聲聲對自己的呼喚，更加速內裡壓力的升高，熱切地擠壓、吸吮，渴望被徹底填滿。他的每個呻吟都在叫著銀髮愛人的名字，是回應也是呼喚，更是恣意以嬌聲宣洩他滿溢的情愛。說是野獸也好，說是放蕩也無所謂，此刻他們彼此以外的一切都不重要。蒼白騎士知道赤紅騎士想的、要的都跟自己一樣，在慾望的最高點完全擁有、佔有彼此。  
在War最後一次頂入最深處，他也同時咬住那慘白又嶙峋的後頸，發出猛獸一般的低吼。交織在一起的，是Death仰起背時發出的嬌聲高喊，右手指爪還在結實的小麥色肩膀上摳出血珠。銀髮騎士脈動勃勃的肉柱抵著腸壁劇烈顫抖，自頂端的小孔噴射出溫熱又濃厚的精液，沾染他黑髮愛人內裡的每一吋黏膜，直到白濁的體液都溢出也不停歇。當來自年輕兄弟的熱浪乘著高潮在體內傳開，年長涅法雷姆的窄腰與性器抽搐得厲害，腹部內外都被濕熱黏稠的觸感佔據。他們都在粗重喘息著、模糊呻吟著、喃喃重複著彼此深愛的名字，情感炙烈得就連身邊的空氣都為之蒸騰。

「Death…Death……」War眼神清明了一些，看見自己在兄長後頸上留下的青紫咬痕後，他帶著滿溢的愛惜與些許罪惡感，一邊呢喃著愛人的名，一邊落下碎吻與輕舔在那個印記上。  
「啊嗯……呼…唔……」Death還沒能從恍惚中把呼吸調整回來，零碎的觸覺在高潮餘韻中被放大，使他背脊不時一跳一跳的，卻依然顫著手將做愛人的么弟拉過來親吻，好一陣才貼在對方嘴角，啞聲地問：「好點…了……？」  
赤紅騎士愣了一下，他幾乎要忘了今天發生過什麼不快，那股煩躁早已不知道什麼時候煙消雲散。好像那些瑣事從不重要，他現在在乎的，只有懷中的摯愛。  
蒼白騎士還有點迷離的琥珀色眼眸瞇了起來，蕩漾著全是寵溺又愉快的金光，疲憊而滿足地輕輕笑了笑，放任看了自己表情和意圖的愛人將他抱了個滿懷。  
年長的涅法雷姆能預見，自己隔天大概嗓子會啞得跟Dust的叫聲一樣，全身痠痛更是不可能免得掉的，尤其是他的腰。幸好，這床單和被子將都會是他親愛么弟的責任。

_但無論如何，這樣就好了。_ 他想著。

如果滿足我們的慾情與渴望，能夠以予你慰藉。我便會欣然投入你的懷抱，浸淫在彼此純粹的性與愛之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 因為同好曾經提過很會的(?)Death，因此就腦洞出了了這篇口交的部分，結果一發不可收拾就變成這樣了(???)  
> 用盡全力還是敵不過現實生活的意外，沒趕上聖誕節當天當聖誕禮物……那就當成聖誕假期期間的禮物好了(歪理)


End file.
